Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose methods for sublimating and recrystallizing base powder on a seed crystal by arranging the base powder and the seed crystal in a crucible and heating the crucible by induction heating.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 9-48688
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2013-35705